Chasing Kagome
by inuyasharockmysocks
Summary: Kagome bids farewell to feudal times due to the fact she is lovesick over an oblivious InuYasha...but she doesnt know InuYasha follows her and watches her every move. Will his watching her spark an interest he never realized he had before?
1. What She Needed, but Didn't Want

Chasing Kagome  
Chapter 1: Departure and Deception  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha while he slept. Like she could help it...she was seriously falling for him. The fire behind her crackled and popped which caused InuYasha to wake from his slumber. Kagome tried to look away quickly and thought she had succeeded until InuYasha spoke.  
  
"Kagome, I know you were staring at me" .  
  
She blushed scarlet, "eh..uh...w-w-what? I wasn't staring at you!"  
  
"Whatever Kagome" he said as he rolled back over.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself" she whispered under her breath.  
  
Kagome scurried back to her sleeping bag and laid in it's warmth. She stared up at the sky, and the glittering stars. Her thoughts were chocked full of the half-human, half-demon lying 10 feet from her.  
  
Ugh! InuYasha annoyed her so much! Yet it wasn't actually him, himself, that annoyed her. It was the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head, that every time she had a spare minute it was spent in a girlish fantasy that seemed impossible.  
  
And, InuYasha, of course, was completely oblivious to all her feelings. He couldn't see her love for him, and even if he did, she doubted he could understand or even accept it. Along with accepting it, could he even return it to her? He still seemed so in love with Kikyo, and that hurt Kagome. A lot.  
  
She suddenly noticed her hands were clenched into fists. And realized that InuYasha was the only person who could get her so worked up like this. All of her attempts to give him hints that she liked him were completely futile. What exactly was his problem?! She answered her own question: Kikyo.  
  
That's it! I'm going home for a while. I need to be normal again. I need to study, hang out with my friends, maybe go on a date with Houjo, and get my mind off of InuYasha. It's what has to be done...it's going to help me...it's going to be hell. A week or two with no InuYasha...going to be hard but...I'm leaving.  
  
She stood up quietly being sure not to wake Miroku, Shippo, or InuYasha. Walking silently she grabbed her book-bag and made her way to the well. Once there, she looked back towards the campsite, and hesitated. A single tear slid down her cheek, and she dived into the dark well.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe what had just happened. He had heard Kagome getting up, despite her best efforts to keep it discrete, and as she gathered her stuff, he rolled over to watch her. She kept shaking her head after speaking softly to herself, and once done, stood up and nodded as she took off.  
  
He too got up after being sure Kagome wouldn't hear him following her. He stood behind the trees in case she looked back, which she constantly did. Her hair would whip around her as she turned and bit her nails nervously. Then as quickly as she had turned one way, she was back on her quest. Her quest to the well.  
  
InuYasha knew that's where she had to be going, and before he could even think of why, they were there. He watched and listened intently as she, once again, turned around. This time though, it was different. Her eyes were glimmering, and then one tear slowly rolled it's way down. Then abruptly she jumped into the well, bidding farewell to feudal times.  
  
She left...and she was crying...is that to say she's going to be gone for a while?  
  
InuYasha knew what he was going to do. He didn't know why he was going to do it, but he was going to. Some urge told him to follow her, jump in the well, and watch her without her consent. And to be quite honest, InuYasha wasn't putting up much of a fight to resist the urge.  
  
So he stood in front of the well, looked down into it, and with a single swift jump he was on his way to Kagome, which for some odd reason, actually caused him to smirk. 


	2. The Invite

Kagome ran quickly into her house and tried to forget that she was crying. which didn't work all that well, since her eyes were blurred from unfallen tears.  
  
When she got to her room she threw her bag at the floor with frustration and despair. Then sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Why am I crying so much? I mean it's not like we broke up or anything...Oh,theres why. My longing for InuYasha seems to have replaced any reasonable thought inside my head.  
  
And she couldn't help but admit that spending all her time thinking about InuYasha wasn't all that bad...If only they were a couple...at least  
then it would be justified.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kagome actually didn't want school. What she wanted (besides, of course, InuYasha) was a silly medical excuse. Where were those wacky things when you needed them?  
  
"Oh well" she said softly to herself then gathered her books to head to school.  
  
So she walked, and thought. Then thought some more...and more...and again, more. What were her thoughts exactly? In case its hard to guess: InuYasha.  
  
I am completely delusional if I think that for one second I have a chance with him....So I'll just be delusional.   
  
"Kagome!" one of her friends yelled.  
  
She stopped walking and turned around, "Hey!"  
  
"We're glad you're feeling better"  
  
"Yeah i heard appendicitis is really bad"  
  
Kagome flustered, "Well...yeah...bad."  
  
The three girls stared at her.  
  
"Anywaaay! We should celebrate your wellness" one suggested.  
  
Kagome smiled, it was just what she needed. it would get her mind off of InuYasha and she could just be normal.  
  
"We can invite Houjo too!"  
  
...Yay...  
  
"Sounds great" Kagome replied.  
  
They continued walking to school and the three girls constantly talked then asked Kagome something like 'isn't that right?' or 'don't you agree?' and she'd nod. knowing absolutely nothing about what they were asking.  
  
So there was school. There was the not understanding anything. And there was the invite conversation at the end of the day.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Houjo"  
  
He smiled, "How are you?"  
  
"Good. How about you?"  
  
"Great. Your friends told me of this get together you're having and they invited me. I said I'd love to come" and then he grinned.  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see you there" and she returned the bright smile he's given her.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
She blushed, " I have no clue...meet me at my place by six"  
  
"Okay. See you then" One more grin, and he was gone.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
And she continued walking home. she had told her mother of her return, not telling why but just saying she needed a break. Sota had been happy to see her back and had greeted her with a huge hug.  
  
Kagome went to her room and was surprised by what she saw.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?" She asked gleefully.  
  
"To make you absolutely stunning for Houjo tonight!" they squealed 


	3. Beautiful

Chapter 4: Newfound  
  
"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as they pushed her down into a chair.  
  
Then they raided their bags and came out with so many cosmetics it was crazy.  
  
"Green eye shadow? Blue? You all think blue?...blue it is!"  
  
After the applying of everything (powder, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush) to Kagome's face, she opened her eyes.  
  
"WOW!" the girls screamed together. "Now for hair!"  
  
They brushed. Pulled. Tugged. Brushed. Put it up. Sprayed it. Pulled it out. Brushed. Then they got out the straight iron.  
  
Please, someone help me.  
  
And so she sat there as her hair fizzled and fried. completely helpless, and hopeless.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome!!!!"  
  
"You look so beautiful!"  
  
She turned around to face herself in the mirror and...well she did look pretty...a little strange for Kagome but it was a good change. a healthy change. would InuYasha like this change?  
  
Kagome.......no thinking about him! This was supposed to get your mind off of InuYasha, so let it do just that  
  
"Now for your outfit"  
  
"Luckily I stopped by my house before I came here! i picked up a dress and shoes. you're going to love them Kagome!"  
  
The dress was bright red, spaghetti-strapped, and short. accompanying the dress was red high heels and of course cherry red lips.  
  
Then as six was nearing, they added the finishing touches to Kagome's new found "stunning-ness". they spritzed her hair with shine spray causing her sleek, jet black hair to glitter in the light. they applied shimmer lotion so that she practically glowed. then sprayed her bangs back, gave her neck a diamond necklace, and a white sheer cardigan was placed over the hot-red dress.  
  
All 3 girls stepped back from Kagome and stared in awe.  
  
"You look amazing"  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
Kagome saw someone step in from the doorway.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Kagome's friends turned around, "Houjo!"  
  
And then Kagome blushed, yet again and said hi sheepishly.  
  
"Ka...Kagome...wha...whoa...let m-me start over. Hello there"  
  
She smiled a genuine smile. and with that they left going wherever they were going...and Kagome had no idea where that was. but she was already hating it....for all her thoughts were of InuYasha as soon as they left. 


	4. Creepy Stalker Man, Well, Half Man

Chapter 5: Creepy Stalker Man (Err...Half Man...)  
  
InuYasha had followed Kagome around the whole day and felt like a stalker. He'd watched her every move with no hesitation, and admitted to himself that it was actually fun. Pathetic, sure. A bit creepy, yes. Whole lot of fun, absolutely.  
  
He'd seen Kagome with her entourage of 3 friends. And he saw that guy that Kagome practically beamed at. And at that moment Kagome smiled so brightly, InuYasha felt something, a twinge in everything that was InuYasha- esque.  
  
It was a weird something...a thing that made him want to rip the guy to shreds...was he just being protective of Kagome? Or maybe he just didn't like the smell of the guy. Or...no. Not that. Or maybe that? Could he, InuYasha actually be jealous?  
  
"Feh!" He grumbled.  
  
Jealous? Him? Over Kagome smiling hugely at another guy? He laughed dryly and stopped abruptly as he turned his focus back to Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
He did a double take at the girl in Kagome's bedroom, who was...  
  
Kagome?  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe what he just saw. A couple words came to mind: wow, whoa, Kagome, amazing, stunning, beautiful, attractive, wow...and hot.  
  
He cringed, and instantly freaked. How could he be feeling this way for Kagome? And why in the hell did his heart do a skippy thing when he saw Kagome? How did InuYasha become jealous? and most of all, what was his problem?  
  
Then that guy from earlier appeared and looked absolutely mesmerized at the sight of Kagome. InuYasha tried to strain his dog ears to pick up any conversation, but, there was no luck.  
  
Once again Kagome smiled a dazzling smile that outshone her extravagant outfit. InuYasha, too, was mesmerized. Bewildered, even. But, feh, who wouldn't be? 


	5. Unnatural

This was a change...a revelation even. It was a turn that made InuYasha have that strange pace of his heart, and happiness. And he hated it. With every ounce of himself, he despised the feeling. Yet, he wasn't doing anything to stop himself from following her and that guy.  
  
InuYasha walked stealthily so he could keep his being there a secret. He couldn't stop staring at Kagome. Neither could that guy she was with. InuYasha's hands clenched. That damn jealousy was kicking in...again.  
  
Then the guy reached for Kagome's hand. InuYasha cringed and looked away. This was actually hurting him...offending him.  
  
"We're going here!" InuYasha managed to hear from one of Kagome's friends.  
  
The place was called Rapturous, and despite the non-classy name, the restaurant was very classical and elegant.  
  
The big glass windows had Rapturous printed on it in silver cursive letters. Behind that the place was painted a light, peaceful green with pale yellow lighting and the tabletops were lime green jade. The aura of the place glowed tranquil and suddenly a thought hit him.  
  
"It's HoHo!" he said aloud.  
  
That guy was the HoHo guy...feh. InuYasha never cared for him much. All of his HoHo-ness and such.  
  
InuYasha saw all 5 walk into the restaurant. Kagome and HoHo still hand in hand, while her friends bubbled with envy and happiness for Kagome.  
  
They were led to a seat towards the front of the restaurant, and finally, their hands left each others. InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kagome sat poised and polite while the waiter took their orders.  
  
Inside Rapturous...  
  
Kagome felt awkward. Okay, way beyond awkward. The hand holding...did he think this was a date?  
  
As the waiter showed then their way to their table she definitely felt weird. The grip from Houjo's hand on hers' felt so strange. Unnatural even.  
  
When they arrived at their table Kagome's hand left Houjo's and she instantly felt relieved. So she sighed and sat down. The gorgeous jade tabletops shined brightly and the light fixtures above made Rapturous seem magical.  
  
The waiter came and asked politely, "And what will you all be having?"  
  
They ordered and then sat there silently. Everyone was exchanging glances of, "this is weird...say something...anything..." but the dead conversation remained un-resurrected and instead their ears filled with the buzz of the restaurant.  
  
Each table engaging in their own little private conversations filled the air. Along with the delightful smell of yummy food.  
  
It reminded her of when Kaede would fix her stew, the warm feeling she got inside that made her show a hint of a smile.  
  
A couple walked past abruptly and Kagome studied the woman. Not the whole woman, though, just her neck. She wore a blue-ish , purple-ish beaded neckalce with charms in the shape of hearts in random places.  
  
It reminded her of InuYasha. Aah, InuYasha, she though dreamily. How she adored him but was way too scared to ever admit it to anyone buy, herself, of course His cherry red kimono...even that was quite sexy...as long as he was wearing it....and she liked his hair. Pretty, pretty silver hair. She laughed to herself. Intense eyes...the kind that intrigued her so much. Made her just want to stare at him for days and see into him through the beautiful brown eyes that glittered each day she saw him. Then there were those ears. She smiled greatly inside. They were cute. Cute beyond cute. They were absolutely adorable. And he was absolutely perfect...physically. Emotionally, well, that was a whole other story but she still loved his short temper, his weird way of showing he cared for her, and how he was so ambitious and willful, and confident.  
  
"Kagome...your food" Houjo said breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah...my food"  
  
"It's going to get cold...you know that right?"  
  
She laughed nervously, "Of course I knew that...."  
  
Then began eating whatever she'd ordered but she honestly couldn't remember what it was. And didn't feel like trying to figure it out, or even looking down. She just dug in. 


	6. Hating It

Chapter 7 : Hating It  
  
Back to InuYasha, Kagome thought, I miss him. It hasn't even been a day...and this longing for him is overwhelming. Ugh, it was actually sort of sickening. But Kagome was trying not to think of how pathetic it was, she was trying to be positive . Although there really wasn't anything "positive" in the equation. Was there? Could she just not see it because she was lovesick and filled with such negativity? But she'd always been positive...then the Well made it's presence known, and she was suddenly changed. For better or for worse, she couldn't tell.  
  
She was happier though. Until reality settled in and she knew InuYasha didn't like her in the way Kagome wanted so badly.  
  
She sighed. Then she realized that she was doing exactly what made her come back in the first place. But...it's so hard not to think of him. And when all you ever do is think of him, what is it like when that one day, you suddenly don't think of him? Do you feel empty inside? Like a part of you is missing?  
  
"Kagome, would you like to leave?"  
  
She looked at Houjo, "Huh?"  
  
"You're really out of it, so would you like to go somewhere else?"  
  
Her 3 friends listened intently.  
  
"Sure" Kagome replied.  
  
"We'll stay here...you two have fun!" They squealed.  
  
What?!  
  
"Uh...o...kay..."  
  
She could practically hear her friends thoughts. So she heard lots of squealing.  
  
She glanced up at Houjo, who was standing there looking down at her expectantly. Then he held out a hand.  
  
Don't just stare at it, you fool. Try holding it...  
  
She didn't want to. Ugh, did she ever not want to hold his hand. But she did. Not because she liked it, because she, SO, did not like one freaking ounce of it. But she did it because she was too polite and kind.  
  
Kagome was led out of Rapturous by Houjo, still hand-in-hand. Once again it felt strange, almost forced. But she continued to do it anyway.  
  
As they stepped out into the non-Rapturous world, Kagome's face was lit up by the streetlights, neon store sign, and by the moonlight. She was filled with the rustling sounds of cars rolling past, and the chatter on the street. She glanced down at herself, and honestly didn't know why she had compromised herself like this. All just to get her mind off of InuYasha, which by the way, did NOT work at all 


	7. Saved By The Growl

Chapter 8: Saved by the Growl  
  
"So! Do you know where you want to go?"  
  
"No. Um, I guess anywhere...wherever you'd like to go"  
  
He smiled, "Okay then. Follow me"  
  
Kagome physiologically hesitated, but physically she was moving. Stride after stride...and she was still holding Houjo's hand.  
  
He glanced back at her, grinned, and kept moving. And then they came to a halt. Houjo had led her into a place packed full of trees. Kagome looked around. It was dark, but the moon shined it's white light upon them. Then Houjo let go of her hand, and spoke:  
  
"You know...this tree here," he pointed, "is the tree of 'Sacred Passion'"  
  
Okay, what's your point?  
  
"It's said that...", he moved nearer to her, "that if you experience your-"  
  
Please don't say it, please don't say it  
  
"First kiss-"  
  
Ugh, he had to say it  
  
"In front of this tree, then you and your counterpart will be together forever"  
  
Lovely. May I leave now?  
  
He moved even closer and he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She looked at his hand, then looked back up at his face.  
  
He looked so...serious. So, passionate. He looked sincere and sweet.  
  
Yeah, I'm creeped out  
  
Then he moved his hand, ever so slowly to her cheek and moved his face in...it was like in slow motion.  
  
Then that give you time to push him away!  
  
All of a sudden, just as their lip were about an inch apart a loud growl broke the deep, awkward silence.  
  
"What was that?!" Kagome yelled  
  
Thank you whatever growled. Thank you so much  
  
Then Kagome turned to Houjo, "YOU TRIED TO KISS ME! DIDNT YOU?"  
  
He blushed, "Yes I did"  
  
She turned her head and made a disgusted face, then turned back around.  
  
"Houjo, I'd like to go home...now"  
  
Houjo seemed shocked, "Oh. Okay"  
  
Then the situation, seeming more awkward now than ever was practically silent. Besides Houjo and his determined nature of asking, 'so did you have fun", 'did you enjoy yourself?', 'what are you doing when you get home?'  
  
Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! He never shuts up!  
  
Oh god, was she ever stressed out. Aah her nerves were fried. She felt like she was going crazy. Everything stupid Houjo did made her mad. Then, they reached the shrine.  
  
Yes! I'm free!  
  
He turned to her and opened his arms. it was the lest she could do. so she hugged him, trying to display a glimmer of happiness. Then he pulled away slowly.  
  
"Okay. well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. I should be in school"  
  
Then she realized Houjo's voice sounded defeated and she instantly felt a huge wave of guilt. yet. she did nothing to shake the feeling.  
  
Instead, she just...went inside and slept. that was of course after washing all the gunk out of her hair and her face. and getting out of those heels and that dress. after all that, she felt exhausted and fell into a deep slumber. 


	8. A Boy's Envy

Chapter 9: A Boy's Envy  
  
InuYasha watched Kagome and HoHo's little "escapade" into the trees. And, yah, he followed. Watched like a hawk and, yep, growled like a dog.  
  
It was so unexpected, he honestly didn't notice that he was about to growl. It seemed almost on instinct that he did it. But as the day grew to night and night turned to morning, InuYasha knew.  
  
He didn't like knowing either. And had tried as many excuses as he could think of, but the truth eventually haunted him.  
  
He was jealous of HoHo getting to go out with Kagome while he was the invisible third wheel. He was mad that he couldn't tell Kagome how beautiful she looked tonight. He was sad that it took him this long to realize he truly cared for her and as Sesshomaru had once said, loved her.  
  
"FEH!"  
  
But there was a tiny fragment of happy: she hadnt kissed HoHo.  
  
And that was a plus. And even if he wouldnt have growled,when Kagome yelled at HoHo, it made InuYasha proud to...nevermind.  
  
He wanted to know why his heart dropped and why the whole scene wouldn't stop playing over and over in his head.  
  
That damn HoHo explaining about stupid "sacred passion" that dumb tree. ...If only InuYasha hadn't followed them...that could've saved him from this...he almost wanted to say....heartbreak.  
  
No. It's not my fault. It's HoHo's. he's the whole reason this is happening. But inuyasha never would've found out if he just would have stayed in Feudal Times.  
  
He was so confused.All these different feelings pulling, tugging at him. At his soul. He didn't know where to go, what to do, how to act...  
  
So he sat there doing absolutely nothing but thinking as the night reached it's morning. Then slowly, sleep came for him. 


	9. Attendance

Chapter 10: Attendance "I'm on my way!" Kagome shouted to her mom, Grampa, and Sota.  
  
She waited a couple seconds for a response and when she didn't receive one, Kagome continued on her way.  
  
With every step she took, she felt like skipping school, and doing something fun. Something exciting. Something...exhilarating. She knew what she was going to do, and it might not have been every teenage girl's idea of a great time, but to her, it was.  
  
Right before she reached the corner that would take her to school, she turned and was on her way to Erstwhile, her favorite bookstore/café.  
  
She remembered how before all this (this being the Feudal Era) happened, she used to go to Erstwhile all the time. Never really with her friends of Sota, or anyone for that matter. She always wanted to be alone, and intoxicated by the whole atmosphere. The smell of cappuccino, and coffee as soon as you opened the oak doors with the shiny silver handles. The people reading intently, so fixated on the book in front of them. The workers being slightly devoted to helping you but really loving the "15% off all book purchases" benefit they got. Of course there was that weird smell of the fresh opened book, which Kagome had grown to adore. And that "ching" sound the register made. A bit of chatter, and perfect lighting, all equaled Erstwhile. It was...flawless, and it was her favorite place to be. Besides Feudal Times.  
  
But lets not mention that right now  
  
She walked by the bustle of people that were hastily trying to get to work or school. She was constantly turning around to check if anyone she knew had noticed her. Each time she'd turn her head, no one was there, so she was safe, totally in the clear.  
  
As she walked into Erstwhile a couple people turned to see who was coming in. She smiled at them, and they smiled back, then they continued doing whatever they were doing earlier.  
  
She was grinning inside...but didn't physically show it, for the fact that she may look a bit crazy. Where to go...where to go...where to go...she decided on the young adult section, it did contain her favorite book series after all.  
  
Her eyes went straight to where the "Fearless" series was. She looked to see if they had the latest one, number 32. This time she did physically grin when she found it.  
  
She snatched the book up, as if someone may take it before she reached it. Then continued to browse the young adult section  
  
Kagome took her time walking, she did have the entire school day to waste. Why rush it, then be bored? Where was the point in that? There wasn't one that Kagome could think of. So she continued walking mopily.  
  
She finally reached the manga. She looked at all the graphic novels that were stacked before. It caused her to feel a certain kind of calm...a sense of joy...she felt at home.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She pivoted around quickly, "HOUJO?! WHAT THE HELL?!" she exclaimed, "Sorry....uh....you scared the shit out of me!" 


	10. Issues

Chapter 11: Issues  
  
"Kagome! I thought you said you'd be in school"  
  
"Eh...uh...I did...say that. But, I uh...changed my mind"  
  
Houjo laughed, "You? Absent from school? That's a rare occasion"  
  
Kagome tried to stay calm, he was starting to really annoy her. His stupid jokes. They were not funny. They were idiotic sarcasm. Mocking her "illnesses". How rude.  
  
"Yeah..."she responded, fake laughing, "Good one..."  
  
"Anyway. Why are you here? I mean, why a bookstore?"  
  
Refrain from wanting to scream at him...for a couple more minutes  
  
"I like this store. I like books. Okay? Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Wh-what? Hey, Kagome, calm down. It was just a question. I'm sorry"  
  
"No! No! It's okay...it's me. I'm just, uh, mad. They don't have this book I was looking forward to reading. That's all."  
  
She then tried to smile. She could bet any amount of money...it was one ugly smile. Probably qualified as more of a grimace. Like she could help it though! What the hell gave Houjo the right to practically stalk her?! Following her around, asking her sort of personal questions (okay so the thing about school wasn't personal), but still! It was getting really redundant. How many more times did she have to scream at him? How many more times would she have to reject his offers for a date (or accept them then later cancel)? He could not take a hint. Kagome was seriously starting to think he was stupid. Extremely stupid.  
  
"Are you okay?" Houjo asked.  
  
Was he whispering? Why start whispering now?  
  
"Fine. Really" she responded whispering as well. It was more of a chance to mock Houjo than anything.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Did you want to do something tonight?"  
  
No. Never. Nuh-uh. I'll pass on that one  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"What? I can't really hear you..." he said moving closer.  
  
"I said 'I'm not sure'" Kagome answered, slightly irritated.  
  
"Well, I mean we could just...hang out all day"  
  
Did he just move closer to me again?  
  
"Does that sound okay with you?" he once again asked, whispering.  
  
Uh...he definitely moved closer that time  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?" she snapped back, "I'm trying to look at something!"  
  
"Couldn't I look at it with you?"  
  
MUST YOU?  
  
"Houjo..."She began, "I..."  
  
Houjo didn't waste any time this time. He quickly moved in towards Kagome and before she could even react, his lips were on hers.  
  
WHAT A LECH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING????!!!! 


	11. Obvious

Chapter 12: Obvious  
  
InuYasha didn't do a double take, he practically did a quadruple take as he stared into Erstwhile. There was a mental picture burned in his head, that he wanted to burn.  
  
"That fucking HoHo! Who the hell does he think he is? Didn't Kagome tell that bastard off...last night no less?" he yelled, receiving some peculiar looks from bystanders, "Feh! What the hell are ya looking at?!"  
  
The people quickly looked away from InuYasha. Who seemed very...agitated for the lack of a better word.  
  
He sighed deeply. This was defeat. This was...heartbreak. Never had he felt like this...and he hated to say it...but not even when he thought Kikyo had betrayed him. This feeling he had...it seemed to go beyond jealousy. It seemed to go beyond caring. It seemed to be ruling his life.  
  
It was like he felt this huge need to protect Kagome from everyone and everything. And as before, he never did quite admit what his problem was. Also as before, he tried to deny it. But, it was there. It was not going to leave.  
  
InuYasha......loved Kagome. And not in a friendly way, though he thought they were great friends. InuYasha was IN love with Kagome. In a boyfriend and girlfriend way. It was blatantly clear now.  
  
All the ways he felt with Kagome: calm, at ease, happy, content, almost giddy sometimes. The ways he felt without her: empty, lost, sad. This whole time, it was right in front of his face. And he couldn't accept it, he wouldn't let himself.  
  
Now though, he was starting to like the feeling. It's not like he had anything to lose; he knew Kagome loved him, and in the "more than a friend" kind of way. That's not what had bothered InuYasha all this time, though. It was that he was used to what he was used to, and that was Kikyo. Sure, Kagome is the reincarnation of her, but they're completely different from each other.  
  
At the same time, this extreme envy was making InuYasha feel sort of sick to his stomach. It was two days in a row he had seen HoHo try and succeed in kissing Kagome. He would leave...for a while. See if what he was thinking and feeling was real...maybe it was just this crazy place making him think of her. After all, that was the only reason he came: to watch Kagome. So his main reason was Kagome. Maybe being back in Feudal Times would help him realize his feelings.  
  
So he walked stealthily to the Higurashi shrine and walked into the building that secreted the sacred well. And, although he didn't want to, he needed to, so he jumped into the well, and was soon back in the Sengoku Jidai 


	12. Decisions

Chapter 13: Decisions  
  
Kagome pushed Houjo away hastily.  
  
"What the fuck Houjo?! God! How many times must I tell you!? I DON'T LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND, SO I DEFINITELY DO NOT WANT TO KISS YOU!!!!! What is your problem?!"  
  
"Kagome...I'm--"  
  
"SHUTUP! Houjo...just please...don't talk to me..."  
  
"But..."  
  
Kagome's rage bubbled beneath the surface. She was seriously getting pissed.  
  
"Please...let me make it up to you. Dinner tonight? Now?"  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore. She did what she had longed to do for a very freaking long time. She slapped him.  
  
Well, that was invigorating  
  
Houjo's eyes became big, and he stared back at her in complete shock.  
  
"I'm...I'm..." she began, "I gotta go."  
  
She put the books she was going to buy down, and ran out of Erstwhile ashamed. What had just happened to her in there? What drove her to do that to Houjo? Wait. Why was she feeling bad? He deserved it. He KISSED her! After she had told him off, the night before that! It wasn't even 24 hours after the incident, and he tried again! The nerve of him...and then causing her to go on a guilt trip. Maybe not a long guilt trip, but long enough.  
  
Kagome walked along the sidewalk, not sure where to go next. She had been looking forward to Erstwhile, and Houjo had to walk in and ruin it. Maybe she could go shopping or something. She remembered when she used to enjoy it, which was back when she had the time to even do it. So, she looked inside some windows of the stores as she passed them by, and something caught her eye. And she hated seeing it for it caused a chain reaction of thoughts.  
  
Damn red sweater...  
  
InuYasha! She had been gone for a week!? No! That wasn't right...Three days? THREE DAYS??!! God! It felt like an eternity! How was he holding up? Kagome remembered hearing of how when she wasn't there, he didn't fight to his full potential. Oh god! What if InuYasha crossed paths with Naraku while she was gone, and hadn't succeeded? She couldn't and never would forgive herself if that was the case.  
  
And besides from Naraku, what about any other demon for that matter? What if he was seriously hurt, and needed gauze or band-aids or god knows what? Maybe he needed some herbs to help his healing, and no one could help because no one knew which herbs did what, as Kagome did.  
  
What if he's turned into a full demon again, and lost his soul altogether?! If he loses his soul, he won't know friend from foe! He could have slaughtered Miroku, Sango and Shippo, maybe even Kilala!  
  
She felt horrible. If any of this stuff had/has happened...She didn't even want to think of it. Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back so bad, but there was something keeping her in the present. She couldn't quite place it, but there was an overwhelming feeling.  
  
It was fear. She was scared. Scared of if any of this stuff had happened, how they would all react to her once she got back...What if they wished to not travel with her any longer, all because she did not tell them that she was going. Maybe they thought she was kidnapped in the middle of the night!  
  
Oh great, another guilt trip. Just what she needed...not really. Kagome would go home. She would do whatever she needed to do, then she would gather up her stuff, and head back. 


	13. Rage

Chapter 14: Rage  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the well and landed softly on the deep green grass. He looked around him, it was so serene. The greens, the butterflies, the pale sky...IT WAS MAJORLY FUCKING UGLY...  
  
I'm...mad...? Why am I mad? Why am I acting so pissed off?  
  
"InuYasha!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled, "you're back!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" He turned to face her, "Oh, hey Sango"  
  
She ran and actually hugged him, "I thought we lost both you and Kagome! I was so worried! I couldn't do anything but think of what endeavors you two could have been into!"  
  
InuYasha was touched that Sango cared. It made him smile inside, but rage still overcame the glimmer of happiness.  
  
"Well, I'm back now...so you can rest easy"  
  
She let go of him, "Miroku is right there", she pointed beyond a tree, "He's been worried sick as well"  
  
InuYasha walked away and went beyond the tree, not even stopping to say anything to the amorous monk. He didn't need a "welcome home" party. InuYasha looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Shippo.  
  
Oh great...him.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU HAD US ALL SO WORRIED! WHERE IS KAGOME!? ISNT SHE WITH YOU?!!"  
  
InuYasha clonked Shippo upside the head, "Wouldya shutup?!"  
  
"Geez, in a bad mood aren't you?"  
  
InuYasha growled, "Whaddya think?!"  
  
Shippo made a frustrated groan and walked away. He mumbled things under his breath like, 'stupid InuYasha', 'he probably fought with Kagome over that stupid Kikyo again...', 'What an idiot'.  
  
"I can hear you Shippo!" InuYasha yelled, shaking his fist.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know..." Shippo yelled back, now running away.  
  
InuYasha sat there looking absolutely furious. Just when he thought things couldn't get weirder he picked up a conversation in the woods.  
  
"You...hugged InuYasha..."  
  
"Miroku! Don't tell me you're jealous! My god...I just hugged him...I was happy to see him back!"  
  
Miroku didn't know why he was feeling so envious after the obviously friendly/concerned hug. That's all it was, no big deal.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry Sango, I just, I don't know. Sorry again" He smiled a nervous smile.  
  
InuYasha almost laughed. Miroku was jealous over him. Why the hell? At least InuYasha had reason to be his girl...uh...his...um...Kagome had kissed a guy. And it was that HoHo guy, who deserved to be slashed with his claws. True, she didn't actually kiss him back, and it was more of a forced kiss than anything, but the sight! It kept replaying...just like the one before...He couldn't stop thinking about her, and all the mistakes that had happened in the past couple days. So he came back, only to be in a horrible mood, and then to feel even more longing for Kagome. It figures.  
  
He could be watching her again right now. He was so incredibly beyond stupid! But nooo, he just had to come back here for some Idiotic reason. It was dumb, the reason he gave himself that is, to leave present Japan, it was an excuse to get rid of the jealousy. But it seemed to be lingering here as well. InuYasha just couldn't escape from it today. Woo, today was not InuYasha's day. Definitely not. Well might as well...tell Miroku and Sango about Kagome.  
  
InuYasha got up and walked into the forest. He crept up on the two of them who were doing nothing but sitting on the ground, not talking to one another.  
  
"Hey, you guys, lets not try to be so social"  
  
"InuYasha! What're you doing?" Miroku asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Going back to Kagome's era"  
  
"Why is that?" Sango then asked.  
  
InuYasha for some reason felt his face turn hot, "Uh...to spy, I mean see her"  
  
Miroku eyed InuYasha peculiarly, "You were gone for three whole days InuYasha. What have you and Kagome done?" He then winked.  
  
"AH! WHAT?" His face burned again, "Nothing of that sort!"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Mmmhhmm. Well then why go back?"  
  
InuYasha was getting kind of sick of this interrogation, "Miroku...I just am okay? I'm going to visit her...again"  
  
"Ah. You mean 'visit'" he asked while doing quotations with his fingers on the word visit.  
  
"NO! I'm actually going to go say hi"  
  
InuYasha swiftly ran to the well and jumped in before they could say anything else stupid to him. He heard them both shout 'InuYasha!!!' but he ignored them. 


	14. Rapturous

Chapter 15: Enthralled  
  
InuYasha knew he had to be quiet when climbing out of the well, in case anyone was right near it. So his dog ears came in handy to find out if anyone was there, he didn't detect anyone so he jumped out. It was dark inside the building, but there were tiny shimmers of light that crept through the ceiling.  
  
He put one foot on the first step, and suddenly the door slid open. InuYasha panicked, and tried to flee out of the person's sight.  
  
"Shit!" InuYasha mumbled, and tried to dart back into the well.  
  
He heard light footsteps and a thought hit him: If it's Kagome, she'll be jumping down here.  
  
I am truly an idiot  
  
But the scent was different than Kagome, yet InuYasha couldn't quite place it's owner.  
  
"Buyo, there's no one in here"  
  
Ohhh, it was Sota  
  
InuYasha felt relieved that it wasn't Kagome, but still, if Sota saw him he could let it slip to Kagome that he was here, and InuYasha couldn't risk that. Abruptly he heard Buyo jump on the edge of the well and looked down. InuYasha did a "shoo!" motion with his hands, which caused Buyo to meow.  
  
"What's that Buyo?" Sota asked mischievously, walking slowly closer.  
  
InuYasha started to climb halfway up the well, to push Buyo off the ledge. He didn't focus on what he was doing, and before he knew it, he looked up and Buyo's little face was right in his. Though it startled him, he didn't jump back or make any noises. Instead his hand crept over the edge and nudged Buyo softly. Buyo meowed then purred. InuYasha sighed, then this time he didn't nudge, he pushed. Buyo fell off.  
  
There was a slight noise, which caused Sota to hurry over, "Buyo! What's going on? Oh...You fell off...You're so clumsy!"  
  
InuYasha laughed silently. Just then his hand lost grip of the edge. He once again panicked, his claws scratched at the wood, trying to keep some sort of hold. All this caused his feet to lose grasp as well.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" InuYasha yelled as he fell backward.  
"What was that!?" Sota screamed.  
  
"Shit-fuck!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha?" Sota questioned, leaning over the well's edge, "Did you come to visit Kagome?"  
  
"Um, something like that" He answered as he jumped out of the well again, "Listen, Sota can you not tell Kagome that you saw me?"  
  
"A man to man promise, y'mean?"  
  
"Yeah. Man to man promise. So, you promise?"  
  
Sota smiled, and looked up at InuYasha admirably, "I promise"  
  
"Good" InuYasha responded patting Sota on the top of the head, "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"In her bedroom. I think she may be taking a nap"  
  
InuYasha nodded and slid the door open, then left the well. He ran to a tree that was in front of Kagome's window and launched himself up onto the branch that was equal height with her room. And he sat there, and stared in at her room.  
  
Kagome was laying on the bed, not yet asleep. She was staring up at the ceiling, and she seemed to not be able to get comfy. She kept tossing and turning, but finally decided to sleep on her stomach. Which was her normal sleep-way.  
  
InuYasha's eyes reflected a calm happiness as he watched her sleep. He kind of felt frivolous. His heart beat quicker as he thought of her, her smile, her presence...his imagination wandered off...and he thought of all the things he could tell her, and ask her. If someone was to look at him, they would say he was practically beaming, with his sweet little smile, and glitter in his eye...kind of sickening for the love-haters.  
  
Like InuYasha could help it. The more time he spent with her or thinking of her, he seemed to fall deeper and deeper. He didn't stop his thoughts anymore. The ones that once had made him say 'Feh'. They now made him grin. He liked it too. No longer did he hate the feeling he was experiencing, which made him even happier.  
  
InuYasha knew he had to look like a love-struck fool. Feh. He didn't care, he felt enraptured. He sighed a tiny sigh, and leaned his head back against the tree, and focused on a daydream. 


	15. Scratches

Chapter 16: Scratches  
  
InuYasha's eye fluttered open after about 45 minutes, and he squinted down at the shrine. He spotted someone walking toward the front door to Kagome's house, and he recognized the person. InuYasha jumped down from his "spying-point" and landed solidly on the ground beneath him.  
  
The person looked over, "Hi..."then the person stopped, startled by InuYasha's appearance.  
  
"Don't look so surprised" InuYasha sneered.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Kagome's alarm went off and she realized that she had practically slept the whole day yesterday into today. She must've really been exhausted. There wasn't anything wrong in the matter except that she needed a shower, but she knew she didn't have time. She scoffed, and changed into a clean uniform, brushed her hair, picked up her book bag, and headed out of her bedroom.  
  
She also realized that she didn't want breakfast, "Mom, I'm not that hungry...I'm sorry"  
  
Kagome's mom looked down at the pancakes she had just made, "Oh, honey, it's alright. Go on to school. I'll tell Grampa and Sota so they don't think you left without saying goodbye"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Kagome replied smiling gratefully.  
  
Kagome slid the door open, and walked out of the shrine. Something didn't seem right...There was something weird about today...  
  
"OH MY GOD! KAGOME! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"  
  
She looked behind her. Oh, her loyal friends.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Another one spoke, "You didn't hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh dear..."One trailed off.  
  
"What? What don't I know?" She asked again, this time annoyed.  
  
"Some dog attacked Houjo last night!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said, taken aback.  
  
"And on your property, no less!" The one saw Kagome's puzzled look, "You didn't know, did you?"  
  
Uh...gee...how'd ya guess? Was it all the 'what's I said?  
  
"No...I didn't know...Is he in the hospital?"  
  
"Uh-uh. Just at home for a day or two with some bad scratches...poor Houjo. YOU should go cheer him up! Go visit him!"  
  
"No!" She yelled back.  
  
The three girls looked shocked.  
  
"I mean...uh...not right now. There's, um, school and yeah..."  
  
And not after school, not ever  
  
"Oh. Okay. Right. So we should get on our way"  
  
And they did. But once at school, she wished she could leave. The whole day was filled with "Houjo-gossip". It got old quick. She felt sick by the time lunch came around, all her friends could say were 'Oh god, poor Houjo! I hope that dog didn't scratch up his face!'.  
  
I hope it did, then maybe his confidence would deplete and he could then take a hint from someone who has screamed at him, and slapped him every time he tries to "put the moves" on her  
  
After lunch, the day was a blur. Blur of whispers, that is. Still all that stupid Houjo stuff kept on being said. Kagome felt like screaming at them. It was so pointless. Everyone knows okay? Houjo got attacked by some big-bad dog who scratched him up pretty bad. Oh boo hoo. Scratches.  
  
"Kagome? Don't you just feel for Houjo? I mean...geez...being attacked during the night by some ferocious dog"  
  
"NO! I don't feel for him! I don't even ca-" She stopped at the look on their faces, "I don't even carry...carry...uh....pepper spray...but maybe I should...ya know...with this dog and everything now...it'd be wise...hehe...."  
  
"Yeah Kagome. That's good thinking!"  
  
When the end of the day came Kagome didn't think she was ever happier to leave school. She didn't want her friends walking her home. That would only piss her off more. Then she might end up getting snappy with them, and they tended to make insinuations that were completely false. Like they would probably say, 'Aww Kagome is upset over Houjo! Aww! Go visit him!' So edgy would describe Kagome right now.  
  
She tried to hurry out of that building as fast as she could to avoid any contact with her friends.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"Oh...hi...guys....uh...see I'm not going straight home. I gotta stop somewhere and pick something up for, um, Sota"  
  
"Oh. Need company?"  
  
"No. Not at all. I'm quite fine"  
  
They nodded and walked away from her. Kagome felt so relieved and decided she would have to take the long way home so her friends wouldn't get suspicious. So it was through town she'd have to go. Walking past all the stores she never looked up once, she kept her head down, staring at her feet as she went. Sighing, she thought about going back to the Feudal Era today. Maybe it was best. Then again...maybe it wasn't...  
  
"Ugh! Watch where you're..."He stopped.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as she went to look up at the person she'd bumped into, but no one was there, "Hmm...That's strange"  
  
She shrugged it off and kept walking home. Once she arrived her mom greeted her with a sweet hello and a 'how was your day?'  
  
"Did Houjo get attacked by a dog in the shrine last night?" Kagome asked feeling foolish.  
  
"Hmm? Yes, he did. I don't understand it. We don't have a dog..." her mother shook her head, "It's rather puzzling"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah it is...Oh well...at least he's okay"  
  
"Are you going back in your room?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sota's back there. Just thought I'd warn you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and saw Sota there with Buyo and...  
  
"Sota! What...what...uhh..."  
  
"Sis! I can explain!"  
  
"Sota...start doing that now"  
  
Sota stood up, "Well see, yesterday I found him, and..."  
  
Kagome sighed, "You decided to keep him in the house?!"  
  
"They'd blame the attack last night on him...wouldn't they?"  
  
"Wasn't it him?"  
  
"Well..." He looked at down, "It could've been"  
  
Kagome stooped down to look at Sota's little discovery with adulation. She stared into his big, brown eyes, and smiled as she gazed at the ears.  
  
"Sota, Where did you find him?"  
  
"Outside..." he answered.  
  
She laughed, "I gathered that much. What are you going to do with him?"  
  
He flustered, "Keep him in your room?"  
  
"MY ROOM?! No way!"  
  
"Well he can't be in my room, that's for sure!"  
  
"What? Why not?" Kagome asked mischievously.  
  
"No reason. Just can't be. Besides he likes you more!"  
  
"Fine! He can stay in here! He just better not think he can get all up on my bed and sleep with me at night!"  
  
Sota smiled and hugged Kagome, "Thanks sis! You're the greatest!"  
  
Kagome sat down on the floor and stared at the Akita, "What's his name?"  
  
"I don't know...He's a puppy so he could still learn a new one, right?"  
  
"Sure. I know what I want to name him!!" Kagome grinned and picked him up, "You're my widdle Hoshi!"  
  
Hoshi is Japanese for star   
  
"Alright. So his name is Hoshi." Sota said, kind of cringing.  
  
"Hey, he has to stay in my room. So I name him" Kagome said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
Sota stuck his tongue out too, "Fine..." then he got up and left the room 


	16. Comfort

Chapter 17

InuYasha congratulated himself on his cleverness. Muahahahahahah! Getting that dog from Kasumi's Pet Store...that was genius. He smiled. True, he had bumped into Kagome, but even if she did see him she wouldn't know it was him. Thanks to one of Sota's red baseball caps...yes, he looked quite ridiculous in it, but it hid his ears so he could get that dog. He was also aware the dog looked nothing like him. He didn't care he thought the dog was cute. The dog now named Hoshi. At least it made Kagome happy, so he did some good. Although, his original motivation to hide up the fact that he did the whole "scratching" thing. Houjo had it coming. He wouldn't apologize. Besides, the scratches weren't even life-threatening. Melodramatic and desperate and stupid, what a nice combination. Houjo would have a great future with the ladies. InuYasha loved the eventual, and the quite inevitable.

He didn't know what he should do next. To have the truth be told, he was bored. Not of spying on Kagome or anything but he wanted to talk with her so bad. He despised having to just watch from afar. Sighing, he sat behind a tree and just sat there doing nothing.

Meanwhile

Kagome tried to do her homework, but Hoshi wouldn't let her alone. He kept jumping up on her lap and licking her face.

"Agh! Hoshi!" She said while picking him up and placing him down on the floor.

He sat down and looked up at her with his big brown eyes, then began panting.

It is hot in here...

Kagome needed to take Hoshi outside anyway...she was not cleaning up anything. Sota would do it if he refused to help her keep Hoshi a secret. She looked down at the dog again and smiled. She liked having a dog around. It was company and reminded her of a certain someone.

"Sis..." Sota asked while knocking, "Hello?"

"Come in"

He walked in and shut the door quickly behind him, "How are we going to take him out to...y'know...."

"Maybe you shoulda thought of that" Kagome answered picking Hoshi up.

"You're not helping..."He looked thoughtful, "Do you really think Mom would get mad if we told her about him?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I'll sneak him out, okay?"

Sota nodded and Kagome heard his door open and shut. Wasn't she the lucky one getting stuck with taking him out? She went over to her closet and put on her jacket and took a ribbon from a box and tied it around Hoshi's neck then secured a knot, then took another ribbon and tied it around the first one. A homemade leash and collar.

Go me

Kagome quickly picked Hoshi back up and ran for the back door. Sure, it wasn't that stealthy but it got her there fast. Sliding the door open and shutting it quickly, she then placed Hoshi back on the ground. Kagome decided the best place to put Hoshi's...uh...feces...would be in bushes. A fertilizer at it's best.

Walking towards the most secreted area of the whole shrine Hoshi started growling. Kagome freaked out and grabbed him, saying stuff in a high pitched tone while petting him gently. The growls continued.

"Awww, what is it?" Kagome asked in that same high pitched voice, she prayed that he wouldn't bark.

Hoshi started to wiggle his way out of her arms and jumped onto the grass, he pulled Kagome closer and closer to a tree.

"Hoshi! No!"

He stopped pulling, looked at Kagome, turned back around and kept tugging.

"Hoshi!" Kagome planted her feet firmly, "I'm not moving any further."

He sat down in the grass but soon started to growl again.

"Ugh...This dog is going to Sota's room after this." Kagome stood idly, and bored, "Hoshi, come on. Do something."

A bark escaped from Hoshi and Kagome ran to him, picked him up, and ran back inside. That was way too close. She slid the door shut.

"Kagome?"

Startled she turned, "MOM?! Oh my god...uh...it's not what it looks like..."

"That's not a dog you're holding?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "No...it's a, um..."

Sota's footsteps got closer and finally he charged into the room, breathless, "Kagome isn't to blame!" He managed to get out.

They both turned to look at him.

"I found the dog yesterday and I wanted him so I kept him. Kagome walked in and saw me and Hoshi. That's his name by the way. Anyway, she saw me and Hoshi and I told her about how I found him and stuff. She said she wouldn't tell and instead she wanted to keep him. We were going to tell you once we..."

"Got up the courage" Kagome finished.

Her mom could only sigh and shake her head, "Kagome, Sota, I have no problem with you all having a dog. In fact I've always wished for you to have one, just haven't gotten to it. The only problem I do have is when the police come here. They're going to see..."

"Hoshi"

"...right. Going to see Hoshi. They'll take him away from us. You want that?" Their mom asked, genuinely concerned.

"No..." Kagome replied softly.

Her mom sighed again and said she'd talk about it later. Sota, upset, ran back into his room. Kagome stood there, dumbfounded, holding Hoshi. She looked down at the little guy.

"Everything's going to be okay Hoshi. I promise" She told him, hugging him.

Staring up at her, he began to lick her face, "Ack! Hoshi! St-" Then she began giggling, "Hoshi, seriously-" lick, "Okay, okay. Thanks for the smelly kisses, I appreciate 'em"

Then she walked back to her room, and exhausted, she collapsed on her bed.

Sure beats sleeping on the hard ground with a sleeping bag

Kagome couldn't help but think of what might or could happen, if the police found Hoshi. In one days time, she had grown to really like him. There was still one question that was really getting to her: how the hell could this little dog scratch Houjo up so badly? He was so innocent looking/acting, and it just seemed like the dog didn't fit the deed. ...But it had to be him. Oh well...

Kagome rolled over to look at her clock. She scowled at it, she knew she should go to sleep now if she wanted to wake up early enough to cram for her math test. So she turned off her lamp and pulled the covers over her. Hoshi jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled his head under Kagome's chin. She had to smile, and put her arm around him.

Hoshi scratched at Kagome's arms and whimpered. She moaned and rolled over...onto the floor.

"AGH!!!!" She yelled as she caused a loud thump, "Hoshi!"

Kagome sat up and stared at him. He was still on the bed looking down at her. He panted and his little tail wagged happily. He stuck his head out and sniffed Kagome's nose, then licked it. She laughed a little, she might have laughed more if she wouldn't have had such a rude awakening. Hoshi jumped down from the bed and walked in circles around her. She knew he had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't think it was a good idea to do it in the morning. With the bustle of people, and not to mention the sunshine, which may expose him.

"Go do your business in Sota's room" She mumbled, opening her door,  
"Sota! Open your door!"

He opened it and Hoshi went running in, "Kagome! Why'd you--" he turned around to look at Hoshi, "NO! Don't do that! Not in here!"

Kagome began walking back to her room, "Sorry...by the way..."

"Thanks. Thanks a whole lot, sis."

She looked in the mirror and made a disgusted face, "Blah. Blah. Blah.", then she got ready for school.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, and was confused. Very confused.

"Kagome..." Grampa began, "Why are you in your school clothes?"

"Isn't there school?"

"Not on Sundays, my dear..."

She laughed nervously, "Yeah! I knew that! Just wanted to, uh, play a joke on ya! Didn't work though! Oh, drat!"

So she went back to her room again, and changed, again. Kagome decided she would take a little walk around town, since Houjo was clearly not in the picture now. She was safe. As soon as she walked out of the house, she wanted to go right back in.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey...how are you?"

Kagome tried to put on a smiling face for her friends, but she really just wanted to be alone. They never really got that.

"We're going shopping, and you're so coming!"

She almost laughed, "What? No I'm not."

"Yah. You are." They grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her out of the shrine.

Kagome sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

All four of them strolled around doing some window shopping. Then they all came to a store that sold aromatherapy and stuff like that. Kagome was forced into the shop, and the others started to look around. Kagome sat on a yellow-cushioned bench.

"Hey Kagome, which do you like better? Vanilla or Rose?"

"Vanilla."

Her friends nodded then went over to the section with men's scents. Each of them took turns sniffing the colognes, then sharing it with the others. After about five minutes of this, they had picked out two and brought them over to her.

"Smell." One said, holding out the bottle, "You like?"

Kagome sniffed it, "It's okay..."

"Try this one."

"Hmm...the second one is better."

"Second one it is."

Kagome didn't pay much attention, instead she just stared out the window. Like she cared what scent they were buying. She did wonder about it though. Why had they got themselves cologne? She was puzzled on that one. When that was all done, her friends began walking out of town.

"Going home now?" Kagome asked, hoping it was true.

"Uh...sort of."

She continued walking with them, although all her instincts told her to just turn around and go home. She was bored. Kagome wanted so badly to just go to the Sacred Well and jump in, and forget about this place.

"Where are we going then?"

"My place."

She was about to groan in frustration, but kept it in.

"Yay." she responded.

They reached an apartment complex and all of her friends turned around and handed her the bag. She eyed them all peculiarly and then they began to slightly push her towards the door.

"What are you all doing?"

"Nothing..."

One reached forward and rang the doorbell. Kagome heard someone bustling to the door, the lock click, and then the door opened.

"Hello girls!"

"Hi. Kagome is here for a visit."

"I am?" Kagome asked quietly.

One of them whispered to Kagome, "Shutup...you know you are."

Kagome went to say something but was pushed into the house.

"Excited, are we?" The woman asked, smiling.

"Uh-huh. Lots."

"Have fun Kagome! Send Houjo our best!" One said, then they began to run away.

"Wow. Those girls are so full of energy, huh?"

"Oh my..." Kagome mumbled, "Yeah. Lots of energy, that's them."

"I'm Houjo's mom, and you're obviously Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Houjo's mom led Kagome through a hallway, "You are here to visit Houjo, aren't you?"

"I guess."

She looked at Kagome weirdly.

"I mean, yes. Sorry, I'm a little tired today."

Houjo's mom opened a door and there was Houjo lying in bed. He was asleep, but he seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort.

"He normally wakes up from these flashbacks in about five or ten minutes. Do you mind just staying in here?"

"No. Thanks."

Houjo's mom shut the door. Kagome sat on a chair next to Houjo's bed. He looked really bad. He had to be having a nightmare. Houjo had cold sweat upon his brow, and he kept moving his head back and forth, groaning.

"No...No!" He would say, his body then tensing up, "Don't! I'm..."

Then his body would relax again. Once again he'd become tense, saying more things.

"Dog..." He trailed off.

Oh no! I hope the police haven't interviewed him yet. Hopefully the medication will make it fuzzy for him to remember anything

"Iron...soul...", he mumbled, "Claws..."

Kagome stared down at him, "What?" she whispered.

It took him a minute to mutter something else, and Kagome listened intently.

"Ow."

That's it?...It sounded as if he was talking of InuYasha...but...it had to be his meds.

Houjo's body suddenly calmed down, and he opened his eyes slowly, "Ka-Kagome? Is that you?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

Well, I was dragged here reluctantly, if you want to hear the truth. But You'll want to hear the lie."Visiting you, of course!" she laughed, "How are you doing?"

"Ugh...Not too well, that night...it's so...messed up. I can't remember it clearly. Maybe it's all these sedatives that I'm taking or something but...I just wish I knew who or what did it to me, and why."

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually" She said trying to smile reassuringly.

He looked over at the bag she was holding, "What's that?"

Kagome looked down, she had completely forgot she was holding the cologne.

"Oh. This is, um, something I picked out for you."

"For me?" He asked, looking sort of shocked, "May I see what it is?"

Kagome held the bag out for Houjo to take. He did and peered inside. Houjo smiled.

"You shouldn't have, really."

"But I did."

Then he smelled it, "Wait, I'm glad you did! It smells really good."

"Glad to hear it." Kagome said, plastering on a fake smile.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened, "Houjo. It's time for your medicine."

"Okay mom." He replied sitting up, he was shirtless and his body was scarred, the scratches looked so familiar...

"I gotta go" Kagome told them both, "See you when you get better. So um, get better!"

She ran out of the house, she needed to get home. Hoshi could not have done all of that. It just wasn't possible. There were other options though. Some other dog had been on the property that night, maybe that was it. Then there was the one that worried her: InuYasha. Then Kagome became confused, why would he just randomly scratch up Houjo? He wouldn't. She knew that much about his nature. So next Kagome was completely lost. Nothing fit what had happened.

Walking through the town she had one thought that kept bugging her. The InuYasha thought. She decided to put it in the back of her mind. She would go to Feudal Times and see that everything was perfectly fine. InuYasha would be there, so would Sango and Miroku, and it would prove that InuYasha did not do the "scratching", which was the word for the event now.

As she got to the shrine she went inside and ran to her room to grab a jewel shard, then hurriedly ran back out to the well.

"Bye Tokyo." Kagome announced before jumping over the ledge, then she plunged into the darkness.

"Umph!" Kagome grunted as she got out of the well.

"Kagome?"

"Hey guys!" she yelled happily, and then ran over to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and...no InuYasha.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked.

"In my time just trying to catch up with schoolwork, and my family and stuff like that."

"We're so glad you're back!" Sango said happily.

"Me too...Um, where is InuYasha?"

Miroku spoke before Sango could, "He went to fight a demon with Kouga. Isn't it nice how they worked things out? Without you gone, there were no petty fights between them!"

"Oh. I got worried that he might have came to my time. There was a boy who got scratched up pretty bad at the shrine...I thought InuYasha might have been behind it."

"Nope. He's been here the whole time." Miroku replied.

Sango looked over at Miroku, then back at Kagome, "Yup. Been busy exterminating demons."

"Now that my fear is put to rest..." She looked back at the well, "I'm really sorry this was such a short visit. I have a test to study for, so I need to get going. I'm really sorry again."

They nodded understandingly, then Miroku spoke, "When should you be back?"

"Week. Probably."

"Ah. Well, good luck."

Kagome walked over to the well, and once again jumped into it's darkness.


	17. Questions

InuYasha woke up and saw that Kagome wasn't in her room. So he figured it was safe to go outside. As he walked into the kitchen, only Sota was sitting at the table. InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief to see only Kagome's little brother. Sota looked up and saw InuYasha, then smiled.

"Hey!" He said holding out his rice bowl, "You want some?"

"Nah, I'm okay." InuYasha replied, sitting on one of the chairs, "Where's Kagome?"

Sota laughed "That's all you ever ask. Are you sure you're not in love with her?"

InuYasha's face matched his outfit and he lowered his head, "I'm not…"

Sota raised his eyebrows, "Right. Well Kagome went somewhere with her friends, then I saw her come back, and she went to your time."

"What?!" InuYasha asked, standing up quickly.

"Don't worry, she'll be back. She left her back pack here. So, I'm guessing it's going to be a quick visit."

InuYasha kept standing panic was filling his body. His mind was racing. What if Kagome found that he had been here the whole time? Eventually, he was going to tell her, he just didn't want her to hear it from Miroku or Sango…or Shippo. If they told her, it would seem as if InuYasha's intentions were to spy on her and not let her know, which is untrue. She had the right to know and InuYasha was going to tell her…he'd tell her soon enough…

"If she does come back, we can't just be talking casually in the kitchen." Sota said, rising from the table.

"We should go to your room." InuYasha suggested, "I mean, she hardly ever comes in there, right?"

"Right."

They both made their way down the hallway into Sota's room. It looked like a typical little boys room. Pale blue paint, a wooden bunk bed, baseball memorabilia, and a lone teddy bear on the bed. InuYasha smiled about the fact that Sota had a teddy bear, he found it oddly cute. Sota walked over to his bed and sat on it.

The room was silent for about minute. Both stared at the floor, each deep in thought about something different.

"So…" Sota said, trying to break the silence that bound them.

"Has Kagome said anything about me?"

Sota stared at him eerily, "Uh…not really. The night she came home, she was crying a lot. I could hear her."

"Oh…" InuYasha's caught a whiff of something not so pleasing to his sensitive nose. "What is that smell?"

"Houshi decided to go to the bathroom in here. Thanks to Kagome. And, I haven't heard her mention you this whole time. I mean, she has been really quiet…so I haven't heard her say much of anything. Maybe she's like trying to forget you or something. I know nothing about this stuff."

InuYasha, crushed, sat on the bed beside Sota. He stared at the floor, and suddenly felt worried. What if now that InuYasha had realized his true feelings for Kagome, she was sick of his mixed emotions, and decided to give up on him? What if now that she was done putting up with him, she decided to leave for good? He couldn't stand his "what-if" questions. They were stupid anyway, and hopefully false.

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

"No, It's just, um, I guess I miss her."

Sota nodded understandingly, "To be honest, I think she's just hiding the fact that she misses you."

InuYasha's heart leapt, "You really think so?"

"Yeah."

Then they once again sat in silence, only this time, it was awkward. Then abruptly a voice erupted from the other side of the door.

"Sota!"

Sota's eyes darted over to InuYasha, "Quick!! Get in the closet or something!"

InuYasha went over to Sota's closet, and tried to open it as fast as he could. He swung the door back and then the door hit his toe.

"OW!!!!" He yelped, grabbing his big toe and jumping up and down, "Agh!!!"

"Sota what are you doing in there?"

"Hold on a sec!!" Sota yelled back.

Sota ran over to InuYasha and pushed him into the closet.

"Eh!" InuYasha protested as he fell back and landed in Sota's clothes.

"SSHHH!!!"

Sota shut the closet door, and nervously creaked open the bedroom door.

"What took you so long?" Kagome demanded.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Did you not have fun?"

She glared at him "For your info…I had no fun. They tricked me into visiting Houjo."

"Oh."

"So why'd you scream ow?" she asked.

"I stubbed my toe…" he said, shifty eyed.

"You seem fine now," She scowled at him and looked at his toe, "but, whatever."

Sota looked down nervously, and Kagome remained there.

"Where's Hoshi?"

"What? Kagome, you had him last."

"But, you took him from my room while I was gone, right?"

"No."

"Well, someone did!!" She yelled, clearly getting upset.

"Well, I don't know what happened to him."

"Ugh, well, I'll be around the house or something, looking for Hoshi."

She turned and went into her room. Sota shut the door and opened the closet.

"Damnit, that was close." InuYasha said, relieved.

"Yeah…" Sota said, looking around the room.

Suddenly the door opened back up, "Hey Sota, do you—"

Kagome stopped dead in her words, mouth open, in shock as she stared at InuYasha.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. i really am! please forgive me!!  
**


End file.
